Storage systems may store and provide information to one or more guest computing systems in a network, such as a storage area network (SAN). More specifically, a guest computing system may write information to a storage system and read information from the storage system over one or more network connections.
These storage systems may include storage devices, such as disks, in an array to store the information. The disks may use geometry to identify themselves and their characteristics to an operating system of the storage system. Further, the operating system may create one or more partitions on the disks and the information may be stored in logical blocks defined by the operating system.
In some instances, the partition schemes on the guest computing system and the storage system may be different and the storage system's logical blocks for storing information may not align with the guest system's logical blocks for storing information. If the guest file system is not aligned with the storage file system, it might become necessary to read or write twice as many blocks of information than the guest computing system actually requested because any guest system data block actually occupies at least two partial storage system blocks.